lawl_toon_brother_location_remade_versionfandomcom-20200213-history
Genderless Child
On-Screen Appearance Hangover GC wakes up in a Flower bed and groans Special Attacks Neutral Special - Boiling Water GC will get out a cup of water. You can throw it in the opponent's face to burn them for a little while or make a slip trap that will burn their butt. There is a chance it will have a normal cup of water to heal opponents with. You can hold B to pour a full cup of boiling water, But the range is lower when fuller. There's also a 1/5 chance the water will evaporate, Which will leave the child open. Side Special - SHUT UP! GC will get annoyed and yell at the opponent to shut up. The most annoying opponent (Freddy Barbie, Good Burger Ed, ect) will fall down. They can fall off the stage too. The least annoying opponent (EQG Fluttershy, Shrek, ect) will just get stunned with no damage. There is a 20 second cool down afterward Up Special - Lob me up, Toriel GC will ask Realistic Toriel to lob it up to recovery after it counts down. If you do the move in air, RT will throw GC up instanly without the countdown. GC will hit a wall and get damaged a little. It will also scream in pain which will leave him open Down Special - Sword Nips GC will get freezing cold and its nips will grow icicles. You can walk around and stab opponents until the icicles melt off. Press A to let GC threaten the opponent that it will poke their eyes out with its nips and it will pluck the icicles out and use them as swords. If you preform this move in air, The child will grow icicles on it's feet and lunge down, making a meteor attack. Final Smash - Let's Get Smaaaashed! Realistic Sans will appear, Grab a beer bottle for GC and says the line. GC drinks the beer and it will glow a light purple. Its attacks are now stronger and faster. After a while, GC will become sober and fall down, dizzy for 10 seconds. Alt. Final Smash - TRIGGERED!!! When the child is over 200% damage and used it's Up Taunt 5 times, It will yell it's line, grab a chainsaw and laugh maniacally. This is like Abridged Marik's Final Smash except it can run and jump. KOSFX KOSFX1: Oh God!! KOSFX2: What the hell?! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: (Groans) Taunts Up: *Downs a Beer Bottle* Sd: So I'm neither a Mr. or a Mrs. I'm a. Mis-ter-y. End my life Dn: *Checks it's phone* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Ahh...Lovin' life... Victory 2: Yeah, The event's been canceled... Victory 3: (Says to the loser) If this was an accident and I didn't push you, Don't say anything! Victory 4: (Against Sonic Zombies) I'm a Genderless Child, Sonic! Stop Oppressing me! Lose/Clap: *Floating, Covering it's face* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Knife *Dash Attack - Kick *Forward tilt - Punch *Up tilt - Tosses Money *Down tilt - Push *Side Smash - Spear Throw *Up Smash - Spear Throw upwards *Down Smash - Throws a Barrel Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Heavenly Float *F-Air - Releases a Froggit *B-Air - Kick *U-Air - Punch *D-Air - Knife Throws *Grab - Grabs one handed *Pummel - Punch *Forward Throw- Throws Forward while saying, "Get out of my life..." *Back Throw - Same as Forward *Up Throw - Throws Opponent upwards and throws a chocolate bar (5% Damage) in which a Froggit eats it (12% Damage) *Down Throw - Throws Opponent down and stabs them with a cellphone Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Knife *100% ledge attack: Beer Bottle *Front attack: Trash Can *Back attack: Trash Can *Trip attack: Please don't yell. It hurts Pros & Cons Pros *He can jump pretty high *He's pretty strong with his punches Cons *He can get knocked out easily due to his small size Symbol SmashBits icon Victory Music Undertale OST - Main Menu Kirby Hat Genderless Child's hair and closed eyes Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound Am I right, Lads? Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Colonel! This giraffe is going nuts! Colonel: Ah! I see you are fighting the Genderless Child Snake! Snake: Genderless? Colonel: Yeah! No genitals... Snake:...Uhh...thanks for sharing that... Colonel: Watch out for the Genderless Child's nips. They can get pretty cold and can poke your eyes out with them... Snake: Don't worry I know for a fact that it's the genderless ones that F your mind up... Colonel: Snake...That made no sense at all. Am I right lads, or am I right lads? Lad: You are right Lad! Colonel: Cheers Lad! Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance Pit: Is that kid a boy or a girl? Viridi: That's the Genderless Child. It's a Caffeinated Power House who will plow anything in it's way! It has Boiling hot Water and it will also tell anyone in front of it to Shut up! Pit: Well, I need to know all of that. Thanks for the Help Viridi! Viridi: Oh and Pit... Pit: Yeah? Viridi: You'd better have a drink for it if it beats you! Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Snail Pie Pawlette Swaps *Default (B) *Realistic Chara (G) *Red/Black (If Underfell was Realistic) ® *Kris (Deltarune) colors *Stephanie (LazyTown) colors *Monochrome *Zone-Tan colors with hair over one eye *Penny (Inspector Gadget) colors *Velma (Scooby-Doo) colors with Glasses *Chihiro (Spirited Away) colors Trivia *GC has X Horniness due to being Genderless *GC was suggested by Viet Yang Video Category:W.I.P. Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Anti-Hero Category:Cults Category:If Undertale Was Realistic Category:Unknown Gender